A Whole New Life
by MizzDemongrl06
Summary: IYYYH x ova! Kagome goes to visit her couisn Kuwabara after the Jewel was competed. but it doesn't turn out to be a great Vacation. Demons are after her and will do anything to get that jewel! Who are these Demons! Where did they come from! HieiKag
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New Life

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning for Kagome. She was in a good mood not only because she finally completed the jewel shard but because she was going to visit her cousin, Kuwabara. She hadn't seen him in years, so she was glad she could go see him again.

As she got packed and ready to go her brother came into her run and said, "Kagome mom said its time to go."

"Okay tell her I'll be right there." She replied keeping her eyes on her things, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

As she finally left she looked back at the shrine and thought about all her memories in the Feudal Era. She was going to miss Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and especially Inuyasha. Even though he had chosen Kikyo over her. She wasn't mad because she knew that she would always be in his heart.

Once she got to the train station her mother gave her one last hug and dropped her off. Kagome waved and smiled joyfully. As she got on the train she noticed someone or _something _was following her. But once she turned to see what it was it was gone.

_In another area_

"She's catching on to us master" said a slimy green bug demon.

"Don't worry the plan is working out perfectly." Laughed a large demon with spikes running down his back. And sort of crown at the top his head.

"Yes master." Replied the bug demon, 'It's working perfectly"

_Back With Kagome_

YAWN

Sighed Kagome waking up from her slumber. She had awakened to the stop of the train. It was her time to get off. Once she got off she noticed a tall boy with orange hair holding a sign that read _KAGOME_.

It was her cousin Kuwabara. When he finally noticed she was coming towards him he ran over to her and gave her a huge hug of welcoming and said, "Welcome back Kagome! I haven't seen you in ages! Wow you sure have changed alot!"

"Of course I have you idiot. We haven't seen each other in years." laughed Kagome.

"Uh...I knew that! Anyways lets go, I want you to meet some friends of mine" saisKuwabara grabbing her hand.

_With The Spirit Detectives_

At the park 3 spirit detectives wait for thier friend to arrive.

"Yusuke, can you tell me why we are here again." said Kurama, as if he had other plans to go to.

"Yeah baka we have been waiting here for hours." replied Hiei sitting in a tree above them.

"Like I said before! Kuwabara wanted us to meet some stupid cousin of his who came from some other town." grumbled Yusuke, who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey who are you calling stupid! You don't even know me!" yelled a girl in Yusuke's ear, making him fall to the ground.

"Who the hell are you! What's your problem!" screamed Yusuke rubbing his head.

"I happen to be Kuwabara's cousin! And the person who you called stupid YOU JERK!" screamed Kagome, making him wince from the loud noise.

"HAHAHAHA! You just got told by a girl Urameshi(spelling right?)!" laughed Kuwabara, while Kurama did a small laugh and Hiei just smirked.

But everyone was silent when Yusuke started beating Kuwabara into a pulp.

After that Kagome apologized for the trouble and introduced herself,"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi(spelling right?) and I am Kuwabara's cousin."

"Hello Kagome it is a pleasure to meet you.My name is Kurama." he said kissing her hand making her slightly blush.

"Yusuke Urameshi! The toughest guy around!" sadi Yusuke sticking out his chest, which made Kagome laugh.

She looked up to the guy in the tree and said, "Well...what is your name?"

Hiei looked down at her and replied, "Hn...Hiei"

Everyonestared at Hiei and were suprised that he answered her. But quikly stopped when he started to notice the staring.

'_I see you are taking some interst in the girl'_thought Kurama to Hiei

/ Hn. I an sense some strong energy in her, that's all / replied Hiei sounding angry.

'_Whatever you say'_ laughed Kurama recieving a glare from Hiei.

"So Kuwa what are we gonna do today scince it's my first day back?" asked Kagome slightly laughed at the nickname.

"I told not to call me that." pouted Kuwabara.

"Okay... I only say it when your friends aren't around" whispered Kagome laughing.

"Fine. Well I'm starving so lets go get somthing to eat!" said Kuwbara holding his grumbling tummy.

"Finally something good to do!" yelled a hungry Yusuke, while Kurama and Hiei just followed behnd.

At the Burger place everyone sat at the table eating thier food, except Kurama and Hiei of course. Yusuke being the one with the most food ate the fastest. Kagome just daydreamed a little and started think about Inuyasha. 'Wow Yusuke kinda looks like Inuysha when he eats' she gigled at the though and then stopped as she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She blushed and said, "uh... is there somthing on my face?"

"No you were just starting at me and it's kinda freaking me out. I already have a girlfriend so your gonna have to find some other guy." said Yusuke with his hands on his third burger.

Kagome blushed even more at the embarassment. Not because he thought she liked him. So to clear things up she said, "You just remind me of someone I used to know. Oh and don't worry I'm not even the slightest bit intersted in you because i don't like guys who try and show off to much." smiled Kagome making Yusuke mad at the statement and Kuwabara laugh.

/ Kurama / said Hiei through his mind.

_'Yes?'_

/ Do you know of a Inuyasha/

_'hmm... I think he was one of the people who lived in the Fuedal Era. But that was ages ago. I think he is dead by now. why do you ask?'_

/ The woman said that Yusuke reminded her of him as if she knew who Inuyasha was /

_'That's strange she couldn't have. I guess there is something sbout her that she isn't telling'_

/ I shall find out soon /

**Authors Note**

HaHa! I'm done! how do you like that for a first chapter? I hope you did! R & R please and thank you! Next Chapter is coming soon! (very soon)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_In Kuwabara's House_

Kagome was finally able to rest. She had been out with Kuwabara and his friends almost all night. Then everyone left to thier own home. She was so glad.Not only that but she was glad to get away from the demons too. Scince she was a priestess she was able to sense when demons were around. She knew that Hiei was a demon but was just in human form and Kurama was both a human and demon. Kagome was wondering how Kuwabara made friends with demons. She had to know the truth.

As Kagome was about to walk into Kuwabara's room she heard talking.

"Hey Kuwabara, the toddler want's to see us right away!" said Yusuke

"But what about Kagome, she'll be here alone!" cried Kuwabara

"Who cares! It's urgentnews! Come on!" yelled Yusuke getting annoyed

"Well let me tell her I'm leaving!"

"Fine but you can't tell her about Koenma or Makai!"

Kagome then entered the room, but acted like she didn't hear anything.

"Hey Kuwa I jus- oh hey Yusuke what are you doing here?" Kagome asked innocently, as if she didn't hear thier conversation.

"Oh uh... Kag I was just about to uh..." said Kuwabara thinking.(amazing isn't it)

"We were just about to go get something to eat!" Yusuke said quickly

"This late? It's amost 12 midnight! I doubt that any food places are open." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Well then we are going to Kurama's house for food." replied Yusuke sticking his tounge out in triumph.

"Fine but Kuwa is staying with me!" yelled Kagome sticking her tounge out.

"NO WAY! He can't he's comin with me! Let's go Kuwabara!" Yusuke grabbed his arm.

"Fine take him but don't expect me to be home when you get back Kuwabara!" With that she stomped off to her own room.

"Shows her!" mocked Yusuke.

"I don't know Kag siad she wasn't gonna be here when I come back. Were is she gonna go?" asked Kuwabara.

"Who cares! We go our own problems!" Yusuke then jumped out the window with Kuwabara following.

_In Koenma's Office_

"Okay Toddler we're all here!" stated Yusuke looking around to see everyone.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyways we are having some trouble in Makai. You see a demon lord is spying on a helpless girl from Ningenkia. He is trying to get a item that she holds inside her. I'm not sure what the item is but i do know that it is very sacred and was protected for years by priestess."Koenma said clearly

"So who is the guy?" asked Kuwabara

"He's name is Naraku." said Koenma.

_With Kagome_

"I can't believe that idiot lied to me! how could he! I'm he's cousin!" cried Kagome angerly as she walked around the town at night.

It was almost 1:00am now and Kagome was starting to get tired. But the problem was...Kagome didn't know where she was.

"Oh crap! Where am I?" Kagome looked around to find nothing familar. Then she felt something coming towards her!

Kagome looked around to see if anyone was there. No one. But she could still feel it coming closer and closer. She knew it was a demon coming for her but who? She kept her guard up waiting for the demon to show up. Then without warning she was grabbed!

_At Koenma's Office_

"Wait a second. I thought that Naraku had died from a Half demon and his companions years ago!" Kurama said.

"Yes but somehow he was recarnated(spelling?). Now he is back seeking revenge."

"But aren't they all dead by now?" asked Yusuke

"Not exactly. One of them had dissapeared without a trace. So I guess the girl he is looking for is the one was had dissapeared." replied Koenma thinking about the situation.

"What was the half demons name?" asked Hiei coming from the shadows

"I think it was Inuyasha. Why?" asked Koenma

"Well Kuwabara's cousin thought that Yusuke reminded her of him."

"Well then go check her out. Her life might be in great danger!" Koenma said

"What! I gotta hurry and get back to Kagome! I know I shouldn't have left her!"cried Kuwabara, who was about to faint.

_With Kagome_

"Hey! Let go off me you demon!" cried Kagome struggling in the demon's grasp.

"Hissssssss! Masssssster will be proud of me!" Hissed the snack demon into her ear making her shiver.

"Stop! Get away from me!" yelled Kagome

"Hisssss. You look delicioussssssss. Masssster wouldn't mind if took a sssmall tassste." replied the demon starting to lick her neck.

"HELP!" cried Kagome trying to break free.

"No one isssssss going to her you my sssssweet."the demon started licking he collarbone.

Kagome started to cry because she didn't want to be rapped by a demon. Kagome was still a virgin and she didn't want to loose this way. She started to grab the demon's skin hoping it would loosen thegrip so she could escape. But the demoon didn't lossen his grip he just made it tighter which made it more painfull.

Now the demon's tounge was going down Kagome's shirt and on her breast. Kagome cried even more hoping that the demon would hurry up and get it over with. Then next thing Kagome knew was that the demon's head was cut off and fell to the ground. Kagome quickly got away from the demon and looked around for her savyor. Then there was Hiei standing in a tree with his bloody sword in his hand.

"Hiei is that you?" cried Kagome

"Hn...yes" He replied

"Please come down her so I can thank you."

Hiei thought for a moment a jumped down. Kagome quickly ran up to him a hugged him tightley crying though the hug. Hiei was just about to tell her to stop when her noticed she was crying. So in return he hugged her back for comfort.

"Thank you so much! Without you I don't think I would have made it." She cried into his shirt.(A/N: For those who don't know Hiei and kagome a the same hieght...so yeah)

"Just stop crying and you'll be fine" Hiei pulled her out of the hug and looked into her eyes seriously.

"Okay." Kagome wiped her tears away.

"Now you have to explain to me why that demon was after you."

"I don't know"

"Tell me the truth I know that you are somehow companions with a half demon named Inuyasha"

"What? How do you know about him?"

"I read your mind at the food place when you said Yusuke reminded you of him"

"What? Why did you read y mind you stupid dem-...opps"

"How did you know I was a demon! I've learned to mask my scent very well!" Asked Hiei angerly.

"Because I can now leave me alone!" Kagome yelled trying to walk away from him. But before she got anywhere Hiei pinned her to a tree.

"Answer me NOW." Hiei said with his face close to her's.

"It's too long of a story...so no!"

"Answer me now woman or else!"

"Or else what you stupid demon!"

Then out of no where Hiei smashed his lips into hers making her gasp! Kagome didn't struggle though she just returned the kiss.

**Authors note**

Okay I'm Done with this Chapter hope yall liked it! Of course you guys know that it's a Hiei/Kag pair right? Please R&R for me thanks bunches!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoplez! Thanz for all the reviews I luv all of you! Okay here's the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Hiei had no idea of what he was doing. He, then, quickly let go of Kagome a raced off in a blink of an eye.

Kagome was so lost in her mind that she fainted against the tree. Then the next thing she knew she was back at Kuwabara's house in bed. She looked around the room and saw Kuwabara sitting in a chair next to her bed asleep.

'He looks so cute when he's asleep' Kagome giggled at the thought. But quickly silenced when she saw Kuwabara starting to move around in his chair. Kagome the quietly got out of bed and went downstairs for something to eat. She had been so hungry, she felt like she hadn't ate in days.

When she got downstairs she heard loud snoring noises. She looked in the living room and found Yusuke sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly and Kurama sitting in a chair with his arms crossed against his chest and his head leaning to the side asleep. Kagome was confused at why they were here.

Kagome then went into the kitchen and made herself some cereal (yummy). She quietly ate trying not to disturb everyone until she heard a huge_ CRASH! _Then some loud screaming both coming from upstairs. By this time both Yusuke and Kurama were wide awake.

All of the sudden Kuwabara came running downstairs. "WERE'S KAGOME! SHES GONE! WE'VE GOTTA FIND HER!"

"Umm….Kuwabara…..I'm right here." Said Kagome embarrassed from Kuwabara's loudness.

Kuwabara stared at her then in a second he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "OH KAGOME I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I'M SO GLAD HIEI TOLD US WHERE YOU WERE OR WE WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND YOU!"

When Kagome heard this she quickly said, "Where is Hiei?"

"He left right after her told us where you were. But never told us what happened to you." replied Kurama.

"Oh…..that. cough cough Kuwabara can you let go of me now I think I'm chocking."

"Oh sorry Kagome." Kuwabara said letting her go.

"By the way you got some explaining to do!" Yusuke said pointing at her.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"Don't play dumb with us we know about your jewel or whatever and about her you used to be with a half demon" Yusuke said angrily.

"How did you find out?" Kagome said startled from them knowing about her secret of traveling to the Feudal Era.

"Umm… Kagome I have something to tell you." Kuwabara said looking at her.

After about 2 hours of explaining everything (too lazy to type it all lol) Kagome wanted to know how Naraku came back.

"Well we don't know much but Koenma said that he was reincarnated some how." said Kurama.

"I can't believe this. I know we destroyed him back at the Feudal Era." Kagome said confused.

"Oh well he's here now and we have to kill him." Yusuke stood up with determination.

"He won't be easy though. I remeber how long it took us to kill him last time" Kagome started to think about the past.

"We're in the present now so how hard can it be?" said Yusuke.

'You would never know' thought Kagome.

"Well we might as well start getting some rest." Kurama said going to sit in the chair where his was sleeping in.

"Yeah he's right and you need some sleep Kagome and don't worry I won't leave you alone." said Kuwabara.

"But why should I be worried." asked Kagome walking upstairs.

"Cuz Naraku is still going to come after you. So it would be more safer ifI was with you."

"Whatever Kuwa"

It was 11 at night when everyone went back to sleep (Kagomehad beenasleep for a day) except for Kagome. She couldn't sleep after what happened. Especially scince she was still thinking about Hiei. She was wondering where he was and why he had kissed her that night. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone enter her room.

Then the unknown figure quietly grabbed Kagome and jumped back out the window. Kagome was trying to scream but couldn't because her mouth was covered. She closed her eyes and prayed nothing bad would happen. But quickly opened them when she felt her feet touch ground.

She was about to run for her life but noticed the figure who had grabbed her. It was Hiei.

"Hiei what are you doing? And why did you take me here?"Kagome said noticing she was in a forest.

"I wanted to talk to you." Hiei stated with no emotion.

"About what?" she asked.

"About the other night."

"Oh...about what happened with you and me."

"Yes."

"Well what about it." Kagome started to blush.

"I want you to never speak of it. Ever."

"What! Why not?" asked Kagome surprised.

"Because that kiss meant nothingso you have no reason to speak of it."

"What! so your telling me that you kissed me for no reason!"

"Yes."

"You jerk! I can't believe you! I thought you had at least some feelings for me!" Kagome yelled in rage.

"I have no feelings for anyone. It is what makes people weak."

"How can you say that! Everyone has some sort of feelings!"

"not me."

With that said Hiei grabbed Kagome and took her back home without another word spoken. Once they got there Kagome was about to say somthing but before she could say anything Hiei was gone. She was both confused and angry. At how he kisses herand because hejust says it was nothing. It was unbelievable.

After about an hour of thinking about the whole sitation she lookedat the window where Hiei had left through and started to cry.

**AuthorsNote**

okay Im finally done with the third chapter! Im so happy! hopefully there are not as much mistakes as last time. srry. well plez R&R i luvz yall buchez! hope u liked it


End file.
